Holding Back
by McGleeky
Summary: AU Modern fic: Elsa Frost, A-list movie star, has just reveled one of her biggest secrets: she's gay. However, her other secret, she's holding back. Meanwhile, her biggest fan, Anna Davidson, feels a great connection with Elsa, and little does Anna know that she and Elsa have more of a bond than she originally thought.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Disney.

So in the fic, Elsa and Anna are not sisters, but are related in a different way. Elsa is this famous A-list movie star with two big secrets, one of which she just revealed. Anna is a young adult (18) who is a total fan of Elsa. This is an idea I had and I hope y'all like it.

**Chapter One:**

**Elsa POV:**

"Relax, Elsa!" Cassandra took me by the shoulders and locked eyes with me, holding my attention, "It's just another day. Okay? You'll get through this." Her tone of voice was reassuring, but I was freaking out. The press had recently started a rumor that I, Elsa Frost, am gay. And of course I'm freaking out, mostly because it's true and partly because I have to release a statement on a talk show in which I am not, in like five minutes. This is a nightmare. This is number 2 on my list of secrets I want kept as secrets. Forever.

"'Just another day'? Are you kidding me?" I stare at Cassandra in amazement as she releases her hold on my shoulders. "This is a nightmare! They can't do this to me! I can't do this! I can't do this to you, not again." She gives me a sad smile and pulls me into a hug.

"It's okay," she whispers in my ear, "You have to do this. I understand why and so do you. Your career comes first, alright? I don't mind."

"But Cass," I pull away from her and hold her hands, "Keeping this in, for this long, it's starting to hurt too much. I can see the way it hurts you when I'm on a talk show and they ask me about my love life and I have to claim that I'm single and 'man crazy' or whatever. It hurts to say that all the time. Plus wouldn't it be more suspicious if I call bullshit on these rumors? Then people will think, 'Oh she's got something to hide, so it must be true that she's gay,' and would it be so bad if I did come out? This business is getting more and more accepting. I should just come out." I smile at her and she smiles back.

"Alright then. It could be a risk, but I love you and that's all that matters right now. Even if your career-"

I silence her with a kiss.

"Yeah let's not talk about what this could do to my career," I laugh.

The door to my dressing room swings open and Cassandra and I jump away from each other as a man with a headset walks in.

"Miss Frost? We're ready for you." He stood in the doorway with a polite smile, clipboard in hand.

"No time like the present." I turn to him and smile, "Thank you." I follow him out the door and towards my unknown future.

I glance back to my dressing room and Cassandra is still standing there, smiling. She blows me a kiss and mouths the words "good luck" to me. I smile back and face forward, ready to face the music.

**Anna POV:**

"Happy birthday, Anna!" The door to my room burst open, jolting out of my sleep. My parents had grins plastered on their face and balloons and presents in their hands.

"Thank you, Mom and Dad," I slowly sit up and rub the sleep out of my eyes, "Really, thank you, but I think I need a few minutes after that wonderfully early wakeup call," I say with a hint of sarcasm. My parents don't catch on, as usual.

"Aw, I'm sorry sweetie, but it's not every day your little girl turns 18!" My mom hands me a present and sits on the bed next to me and gives me a bone crushing hug. My dad soon joins.

"Ah! Parents! Suffocating me!" I say half joking. I hug them back and they loosen their grip.

"So, Anna," my dad starts, "What do you wanna do today? It's your day." He smiles and pats my knee.

"I think for now I just want breakfast," I laugh. They nod and get up from my bed and start their way downstairs. I lean back onto my pillows and smile. My parents are the best. I soon get up and make my way downstairs, following the sweet smell of bacon and syrup. I set my sights on the dining table: pancakes cloaked in maple syrup, scrambled eggs topped with bacon strips, and toast glazed with butter.

"Ooh! My favorites!" I squeal gleefully. I quickly sit down and dig in. My parents soon join me. We engage in some conversation about our plans for the weekend, while the television across the room provided background noise. But something on the TV catches my attention.

"Now joining us on 'Good Morning America' is Academy Award-winning actress, Elsa Frost. Good morning, Elsa. How are you today?"

"Whoa! Elsa Frost! Mom, Dad, look!" I yell. I grab the remote and turn up the volume. Elsa Frost has to be my favorite celebrity ever. I've seen every single one of her films and every TV show she's been in, and even every interview. She's too awesome. My parents, however, do not share the same amount of enthusiasm as I do, but then again no one does. They've always been somewhat weird about Elsa Frost, like whenever her name is mentioned or I'm watching one of her movies, they'll try to steer my attention elsewhere, away from her. They aren't as weird about her anymore though.

"I'm doing great, Robin. Thank you for having me here." Elsa gives Robin a polite smile and they both take a seat on the couch.

"Well thank you for being here, Elsa. Now I'd imagine that you would like to get right to the point here, about certain rumors going around about your sexuality…? I understand that you're here to clear up any misunderstandings…?" Elsa is clearly nervous, but she holds her own.

"Yes, I, um, would like to clear the air here….about that. A lot of people have been, um, speculating that I am gay, and I am here today to, um, say that… I am….. gay." Elsa looks tense. Robin smiles.

"Feels good to let it out there, huh?" Robin reaches over to Elsa and holds her hand in support. Elsa smiles and laughs, now clearly relaxed.

"Oh my god. You have no idea. It's been hell keeping this a secret." My eyes are wide and I can't believe this is happening. This is…so awesome. Elsa Frost is totally my favorite person in the world. She's so brave and cool.

"More eggs?" My dad asks. I stare at him in disbelief.

"That's all you can say? 'More eggs'? My fave actress just came out on national television and that's all you can say? Screw eggs!"

"Anna!" my mother scolds.

"Sorry, Mom, and Dad, but this calls for a celebration! She's just so amazing. Sorry I gotta go!" I get up and rush to my room to get dressed. I text Kristoff and ask him to meet me at the mall.

As I'm leaving, my parents share a worried look.

**Elsa POV:**

I can't believe I just came out. On national television. I feel like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. As I start walking toward my dressing room, the room erupts in applause from the crew workers, and Cassandra is running towards me, tears in her eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Elsa!" She cries and crashes into me, hugging tightly. "That was so amazing! I'm so proud of you! I love you!" She kisses me and the applause grows louder. When she pulls away she whispers, "Congratulations, baby."

This is the freedom I've been searching for all of my life.

**Anna POV:**

"Hey, Anna," Kristoff greets me and takes a seat next to me on the bench just as I get up.

"Kristoff! Oh my gosh! Did you hear? Do you know? Ugh! I'm wasting my time. Elsa Frost came out of the closet!" I jump and smile in front of him. He looks stunned.

"Uhhh, a simple 'Hello' would be nice, but okay," he chuckles, "And yeah I did hear, and I'm surprised, and also a bit disappointed. She's so hot and now no man can have her." He smirks, clearly trying to get a rise out of me. I smack his arm and he laughs.

"Ha ha, Kristoff, very funny," I sit down next to him, "And she's like 30-something, so she's A) too old for you and B) way out of your league."

"You're right. No one is in 'The Kristoff Zone'," he smiles and leans back, chest puffed out.

"Okay, easy there." I laugh.

"Anyways, happy birthday, Anna! Thought I forgot, huh?" He pulls out something from his jacket pocket and hands it to me with a grin. I take it and give him a hug.

"Aw! Thanks, Kristoff!" I open the large envelope and inside there's a card he made and along with it was a plastic wrapped, autographed picture of Elsa Frost. My eyes feel like they're about to pop out of my head. I'm speechless, for once.

"Like it? And yes, it's a real autographed picture. She actually signed it. I got it off the internet, just for you." He smiles and laughs at me speechlessness.

"I, uh, I, this, I…..Thank you!" I leap into his arms and kiss him on the cheeks. He lightly pushes me away chuckling.

"Alright alright," he smiles at me, "Let's go shopping shall we." I nod and follow him.

"Where to?" I ask, hugging the picture close.

"I don't know," he shrugs, "How about we just walk for awhile?"

"Sure," I say.

**Elsa POV:**

After the interview, Cassandra and I eveded the paparazzi and rushed back to my apartment overlooking Central Park. And then we celebrated.

As I lay there with my girlfriend in, as one might say, post-coital bliss, I can't imagine anywhere else I would want to be. This is heaven, a heaven where I don't have to hide anymore. She kisses my neck and snuggles in closer.

"So," I say, "What now? What happens after this?"

"Well, we could go for round 3 if that's what you mean," she giggles and leans her head on my chest.

"As nice as that sounds, and we will probably do that, you know what I meant," I say.

"Well speaking as your girlfriend, you can do whatever you want. You're practically a free woman now, in matter of speaking. Speaking as your publicist, however, we will have to get you on more talk shows, maybe have you do some charity work for LGBT-related causes, get you some new projects, get the movie deal sealed, etcetera etcetera."

"Seems logical, Cassie," I kiss the top of her head, "I kinda just wanna get that movie deal sealed and that's it. Oh and make out with you, of course." I grin and she picks her head up and kisses me.

"I'm glad," she starts, "But we can't stay in here forever. Plus, you have an interview tomorrow morning back home, so we have to fly to L.A. tonight." She gives me a peck on the cheek and gets up from the bed. She makes her way to the bathroom, and just as she's about to close the door, a thought pops into my head.

"Cass, wait! What's the date today?" She looks confused at my sudden alertness.

"It's June 5th. Why?" My heart sinks. I forgot. God, I can't believe I forgot.

"No reason," I lie, "I just thought that my show premiered tonight is all. It's another week from now, I think." I give her a reassuring smile. She buys it.

"Oh, okay then," she chuckles, "You and your shows." With that she shuts the door and starts the shower.

I sit up and hold my head in my hands. I can't believe I forgot. I guess it's understandable with everything that's been going on, but still. How can I forget to send her the card? On her 18th birthday? Fuck.

**Anna POV:**

After buying a few clothes and video games we finally sat down in the food court and relaxed, with pizza. I can't believe Kristoff got me a signed picture of Elsa Frost. It must've cost him a bunch. He's such a great friend. I love him so much.

"So…did you get a mystery card this year?" Kristoff asked before taking a bite of his pizza. Every year I get a birthday card with some money from some mystery person. It never had a 'from' address on it, just mine. And there was never any signature, just 'Happy Birthday' and 'I love you'. At first my parents kept this a secret from me, I guess they thought it was creepy, and I thought so at first too, but now they don't mind as much, and I look forward to them. But this year, nothing.

"No," I sigh, "I checked the mailbox before I left and there was only magazines and junk. I guess whoever it was forgot this year…?" I gotta say, I am disappointed, but I never knew who it was, so it's not such a big deal.

"Maybe, but they never missed a year before, right? So maybe it got lost in the mail or something." Kristoff shrugged and nudged my foot with his. I guess I got sad about it.

"Maybe," I start, "Or maybe, they died." I widen my eyes and give a dramatic pose. Kristoff raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, okay, Anna," he snorts, "Let's leave the jokes to the pro here."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Any mistakes are mine. I try to proofread several times, but sometimes I don't catch some mistakes. So anyways, I'm sure most of you have caught on to what Elsa's number one big secret is. If not, that's okay. It'll be a fun ride either way.

Flashbacks/dreams are in italics.

**Chapter Two:**

**Elsa POV:**

_"Elsa how could you have let this happen?" My father yelled, "Do you understand what you've gotten yourself into? You have completely ruined your life and shamed this family!" I just sat there taking his "lecture". But he's right; I really screwed up this time. I should've been more careful; I shouldn't have gotten involved with him, of all people. I looked over to my mother who's looking at me with sad, yet sympathetic eyes. She gets up from her spot on the couch and walks over to my pacing father._

_ "Honey," she says, "I think maybe you should just relax. I understand this is very difficult to accept and it's taking a toll on all of us. May I suggest you go take a walk, maybe drive around a bit…?" His eyes soften and he glances over at me._

_ "I'm sorry I yelled, Elsa," he says, "That was wrong of me to do so. What you need is our support. And I apologize about what I said. I-I didn't mean it, sweetie." He walks over to me and engulfs me in a hug. He kisses the top of my head. He lets me go and gives me a squeeze on the shoulder, and then walks out of the room into his den. I watch the door close and feel my heart sink._

_ "Elsa," my mother gently calls, "Come; sit with me for a little while." I do as she says and sit next to her on the couch. She puts her arm around me as I start to cry._

_ "Mom, I am so sorry," I sob, "I didn't mean for this to happen! I didn't think I would get pregnant. Please, Mom! Don't hate me like Dad does."I hug her for dear life and sob._

_ "Oh honey," she strokes my head, "I could never hate you. And your father doesn't hate you. He's just surprised and frustrated. We love you, Elsa. I love you very much, sweetie. Don't you worry, we'll help you with whatever it is that you need. With whatever you choose, we will be there for you. I will be there for you." She pulls away and kisses me on both my cheeks, and pulls me into another hug._

_ "I love you too, Mom," I say, "I love you too."_

I jolt awake from my nap, startling Cassandra in the process. We're still on the jet on the way to L.A. We're about almost there.

"Whoa, Els," Cassie says, "Are you alright? Nightmare?" She puts her hand on my shoulder and gives me a concerned look. I guess I looked more disturbed than I felt.

"Uh, yeah, a nightmare," I half lie, "Sorry if I threw you for a loop there." I put my hand over hers and smile at her. She doesn't look convinced that I'm okay.

"Look, if there's something bothering you, like maybe your whole 'coming out' stuff, I'm here for you, to talk or whatever." Well, Cass, where do I start? I just had a flashback dream about telling my parents that I was pregnant. Oh yeah, didn't I tell you that I have a daughter and that today is her 18th birthday and I gave her up for adoption and she has no idea that I'm her mother? Must've slipped my mind, sorry.

"Yeah, I know," I say, "But really, I'm fine. It was just a nightmare about spiders. And you know how I get about spiders." I hate lying to her, but this is a secret I have to hold back.

"Alrighty then, babe," she gives me a peck on the cheek, "I'm gonna head to the bathroom real quick. Be right back." She unbuckles her seatbelt and gets up.

"Okay, Cassie," I say. Once she's gone I pull out my phone and open the photos app. I scroll the photos and find the one I look for: a baby picture. My baby. Whatever her name is.

**Anna POV:**

Kristoff and I spent a successful shopping day at the mall. He bought tons of video games and some shirts and I bought some outfits and one of Elsa Frost's newly released movies on BluRay. It's been a perfect day.

Once I get back home, I set my bags in the hall and go to the living room, to watch "Stuck" on our BluRay player. It's probably one of her best films yet. It's about a woman who has her whole world turned upside down when she learns that she is not who she thought she was; her name is not hers, her life is not hers, her family is not hers. It's so complex, it's so good, and I can't even. It's such a powerful drama, and it has some great action scenes too. I cant wait for her next film.

Just as the opening credits begin, my parents walk in.

"Hey, Anna," my Dad greets me, "Good day with Kristoff at the mall?" I pause the movie.

"Uh, yeah. It was really great. We bought some stuff and talked. And he wished me a happy birthday. Oh! Oh! Wait until you see what he got me for my birthday!" I jolt up from the couch and run to the hall to grab the gift from my bags. I run back and show my parents, jumping with excitement. My parents look at each other, amused.

"May I present to you one of the best gifts I've ever received, and probably will ever receive," I pull the picture out of the envelope and present it to my parents, "Ta da!" My parents' faces falls ever so slightly.

"Oh wow sweetie!" my mom takes the picture in her hands and glances at my dad, nudging him, "This is really something."

"Yeah, Anna," my dad says, "Kristoff sure cares about you a lot to get you something so special, huh?" He winks at me, changing the subject. My mom hands me the picture back. I put it back in the envelope.

"Anna, honey," my mom says, "Why don't you ever bring him around anymore? He's such a sweet boy. You two would make an awfully cute couple." I stare at them in amazement. I mean, I love Kristoff and all, but why is it that they always change the subject from Elsa Frost, the one I really want to talk about right now.

"Mom, I think he comes around plenty," I say, "And I love Kristoff, he's my best friend. I don't even know if he likes me that way." My dad opens his mouth to say something, but I cut him off, "Can I ask you two something?" I place the envelope on the kitchen counter and look at my parents, "Why is it that you always change the subject whenever I bring up Elsa Frost? I mean, I get that I can be way too enthusiastic about her, but she means a lot to me and even Kristoff talks to me about her." My parents exchange a glance.

"Are you hungry, sweetie?" My mom starts walking around the kitchen, opening and closing cabinets, "looking" for something. My dad just stands there looking at her awkwardly.

"See? There you go again." I look at her in disbelief.

"Sorry, honey," my mom says, "I'm just a little crazed right now, haha." My dad looks at me and gives me a strange smile. They're both so awkward.

"Is there something going on that I should know about? I think I've had enough of this weirdness, and that's coming from me." I cross my arms and tilt my head. My parents look at each other and nod.

"Anna," my dad starts, "I think we should all sit down for this."

**Elsa POV:**

After we touched down in L.A. we were, of course, "greeted" by paparazzi. But my wonderful publicist, and hot girlfriend, found a way we can sneak past them. And it worked gloriously. We had a limo waiting for us, but the paparazzi knew that would be for us. So Cassie had our luggage loaded up in that while the paparazzi waited for us to arrive at the limo. Instead, Cassie got us a taxi, under the radar, to the delight of the taxi driver after he realized who I was. So now we were on our way to my house on the beach.

"Whose baby is this?" Cassie asked, "The baby is so cute. Why haven't you showed me this before?" My head jerked to what she was looking at: my phone and the picture of my baby. I had to play this cool.

"Oh, uh, one of my cousin's babies from a few years back. I just haven't gotten around to deleting the picture yet." I reached for the phone, but Cassie kept it out of my reach.

"What? Why delete it?" Cassie asked in disbelief, "Just keep it, Els. You're awfully tense. I mean, it's just a picture of your cousin's baby." She's right I am tense. I just got to move on from this. Water under the bridge.

"Yeah, I really am," I say to her, "I just need to relax. And I have an idea of how I can do that…" I lean in close to her and whisper in her ear. She giggles and blushes.

"My, my Elsa Frost," she says, "What ideas you have." She kisses me and whispers in my ear, "I can't wait till we get home."

**Anna POV:**

"So first off," Mom starts, "We just want to say how much we love you and we want you to keep that in mind for what we're about to tell you." She takes my hand into hers and gives me a serious look. I raise my eyebrows at her and look at Dad.

"Okay," Dad says, "Elise, let's tone down the dramatics shall we?"

"I'm sorry, Jerry, but how else are we supposed to go about this?"

"Simple: just come out and say it."

"Jerry I don't think that that's-"

"Anna, you're adopted," my dad cuts my mom off. My dad has this look on his face as if he's about to be slapped and my mother looks horrified. I'm in shock. Complete shock.

"I'm, um, I'm adopted?" I ask. My parents nod slowly, "Okay. I'm shocked, but I'm not really upset," my parents' faces relax and they smile at me, "I mean you two are my parents after all, regardless of biology and stuff."

"Oh honey!" my mom exclaims, "I'm so happy you're okay with this part!" Wait, "this part"? What's that mean?

"'This part'? What's that mean exactly?" I ask. My mother looked stunned and my dad looked frozen, "Mom? Dad? What else is there?"

"It's about your birth mother," Dad said, "We know who she is, and we can tell you, if you'd like…?" My heart sank. Do I wanna know? Would this change everything? Who is she? What if she's dead? Is she a bad person?

"Um, I guess I would like to know. So, who is she?" I ask reluctantly.

My parents share one last look and say at the same time, "Elsa Frost."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Here's chapter three. I don't really have anything else to say. Enjoy

Dream sequences in italics.

**Chapter Three:**

**Anna POV:**

I looked at my parents with a stunned expression. Elsa Frost is my mother? What even? I don't understand. How could this be? All this time, I've been practically worshipping this woman and it turns out that she's my mom. This is insane. I get up from the table, startling my parents, and make my way to the stairs to go to my room. My parents don't follow; I assume that they want to give me space to digest this information. I enter my room and shut the door. I look at my walls; they're decorated with movie posters (of Elsa Frost's of course) and pictures of her from magazines. I feel uncomfortable all of a sudden. I pull down one of the pictures on my wall and look at it in my hands: she looks like me, now that I think about it. I mean, we share the same face structure and eye color. The only really noticeable differences are our different hair colors and age. Aw geez, this is insane. I'm the biological daughter of my absolute favorite person in the whole world. I run out of my room and rush down the stairs. My parents are still at the table, chatting quietly.

"Does she even know I exist?!" I yell, startling them, "I mean, besides the obvious of giving birth to me." My mom is the first to get up and say something.

"Well, honey, she does know you exist, but we never told her your name, at least not your first name." My mom approaches me slowly and reaches her hands out to me. I step back.

"Was she the one sending those birthday cards every year?" I look to them and they nod. I feel a burst of happiness. How did I not notice the handwriting, like the one on the picture Kristoff gave me?

"Well, we're not a hundred percent sure, but it would make sense that it'd be her who was sending them," Dad explains, "Honey, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Dad," I say, "Just even more shell-shocked than I was before. _This_ is a lot to take in." I pinch the bridge of my nose and furrow my brows, thinking over every detail: it kind of makes sense that my parents aren't my biological parents; my parents both have clear skin and salt-and-pepper hair, while I have red hair and freckles all over my body. The only thing throwing me for a loop is how I could be related to someone with platinum blonde hair, but she also has freckles which I guess makes up for that. Ugh. I don't know.

"Look, guys," I start, "I think I'm gonna go to bed, now; it's getting late and this is getting to be too much. I love you both. Goodnight." My mom leans in to give me a kiss goodnight on the cheek, but I turn away and start up the stairs to my room.

What a birthday.

**Elsa POV:**

It's late once we get home, almost midnight. We pay the driver and wait on the driveway for the limo. Once the limo arrives we take our luggage and go into the house. As I'm putting the luggage down, Cassie puts her arms around my waist and kisses my neck from behind me.

"So how about that 'relaxation' session?" She purrs. I smile and turn to face her.

"Cass," I say, "I'd love to, but I'm really tired." Her hands find their way under my shirt.

"Oh come on," she says, "Like that's ever stopped you before, Elsie. You and I both know that you're not tired at all. I can tell, since your biting your lip." I immediately blush and stop biting my lips, my lips curling into a smile. She's right though.

"Hmmm, I guess you're right. I so want you right now." I pull her towards the bedroom giggling.

Before I know it, it's almost 2 in the morning. Cassie and I are tangled in the sheets, her head on my shoulder and arm across my abdomen. She's passed out. And I can't sleep.

I lay there staring at the ceiling and listening to the steady breathing of Cassandra. My life is going pretty well now: I've got my dream career, I've got a beautiful and loving girlfriend (and a kickass publicist), and I'm finally out, no more hiding secrets. Well, at least that secret. One secret is still under wraps. There's no way I can tell the world about my daughter, let alone tell Cassie. I don't know how she'll react; I've kept this from her since day one, and I intend to keep it that way. Maybe if I had just remembered to send the damn card I wouldn't be so fixated on this. Whatever, it's time to move on. My life is going smoothly for once. I just want to enjoy the ride and not worry about all this drama.

I'm just gonna forget all about this. It's been 18 years; she probably never even got the birthday cards. Hell, she probably doesn't even know I exist, well as her mom anyway. It's time to move on.

**Anna POV:**

_All around me there are the flashing of lights and the clicking of camera shutters. I look to my right and Elsa Frost is smiling at me and laughing. All around me people are laughing. At me? _

_ I look down and see what I'm wearing: a spaghetti-stained t-shirt and…diapers? I'm being paraded around like some sort of monkey, to entertain them. _

_ "Yes, everyone," Elsa says pointing at me, "This is my baby." She pushes me closer to the cameras, and I open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out._

_ "Aw don't be shy!" a faceless photographer yells._

_ "Yeah, give us a twirl!" another yells._

_ "Smile!" goes another._

_ "Hey, freak! Over here!"_

I wake up screaming. My heart is pounding in my chest and I'm covered in sweat. What the fuck was that? I sit up and throw the covers off me. My door bursts open and my mother is now in my room, her hand on her chest over her heart.

"Anna!" she cries, "Is everything alright? I heard you scream." Her eyes are frantic, and her hair is disheveled. She obviously just woke up. I guess my scream wasn't the best alarm clock.

"Uh, yeah, Mom," I stammer, "I-I'm fine, really. Sorry. It was just a really nightmare…about spiders, uh, yeah spiders. You know how I get about those, heh." I give her a weak smile, and she visibly relaxes. She lets go of the door and runs her hands through her hair.

"Okay, honey," she breathes, "You just gave me a fright is all." My dad approaches, stumbling and yawning.

"What's going on?" he asks, stretching. I let out a laugh and my mother just grabs his shoulders and turns him around.

"Nothing, Jerry. She just had a nightmare is all. Let's go back to sleep, 'kay?" My mother gives me a smile and they both walk out back towards their room. I look to my iPod dock: it's six in the morning. I groan and fall back onto my pillows. It's way too early, but now I can't fall back asleep.

I sit back up and lean over to my nightstand to pick up my phone. I scroll through my texts until I find Kristoff's name. I send him: Meet me in the park across the street in 10, have big news.

**Elsa POV:**

"Big news!" A voice wakes me from my sleep. It's Cassandra. I open my eyes and lift my head up from the pillow, only to be blinded by the sunlight that Cassandra invited in when she pulled the curtains open. Sunrises are nice and all, but right now they're the worst.

"Geez, Cassie," I groan, "Do you want me to go blind?" I rub my eyes and sit up against the pillows.

"Sorry, Els, but if you don't wake up now, we'll be late for your interview. So up and at 'em!" She's ready before me as usual: she's wearing a white blouse with a tight pencil skirt, cell phone in hand. Her sleek black hair is perfect, as usual, parted to the side. Her face is made up and she's wearing her usual red heels.

"What's your 'big news' anyway?" I say as I toss the covers off my body. I get up and make my way to the bathroom as Cassandra explains.

"You have interviews and talk shows and events all this week."

"Is that supposed to be good news?"

"I never said it was 'good news'. Just big news. I mean, come on Elsa, this is good. Sure it'll be hectic, but this means that the people wanna see you and get to know you better after your 'coming out'." I start brushing my teeth, and she continues, "Look, I know that you just wanted to relax after everything that went down these past few weeks, but I'll be here with you every step of the way. Can't get rid of me that easily, alright?" I look over at her and smile, toothpaste foam and all. She laughs.

"Okay, Frosty," she walks over and wipes away at some foam on my chin with a towel, "Just be ready to go in 15, okay?" I nod at her and continue brushing my teeth. She walks out, typing away on her phone.

I rinse out my mouth and wash my face. I look at myself in the mirror.

"Okay, Elsa," I say to my reflection, "This is it. Facing the music. Again. Everything's gonna be okay."

**Anna POV:**

"Hey, is everything okay?" Kristoff asks as he approaches me on the bench. He's clearly tired. I feel bad that I woke him up, but this is pretty dire.

"Sorry I woke you," I say as I get up from the bench, "but this is pretty important. See the thing is, my parents told me last night that I'm adopted," his eyes widen and he opens his mouth to say something, but I keep talking, "And that's not even the bulk of it: they told me who my birth mom is and you'll never guess who it is…I'll tell you: it's Elsa Frost!" By that time I'm already pacing and hyperventilating. Kristoff just stands there in shock.

"Ummm, that's…um, you're joking, right?"

"No! Why the frickity frack would I joke about something like this?! That would be a whole new level of insane, even for me!" I stomp over to the bench and sit back down, covering my face with my hands. I feel Kristoff take a seat next to me.

"This is intense news," he says. Yeah, no kidding.

"Kristoff," I start, putting m hands in my lap, "This is crazy. It's one thing to find out you're adopted, but to find out that your birth mother is _her_…is really _really_…weird." I lean my head on his shoulder and he wraps his arm around me.

"I can't imagine what you're going through. I'm sorry, Anna. Ya know, I kinda thought you'd be happy at the fact of knowing your mom is Elsa Frost, to be honest." I look up at him.

"When my parents first told me, I felt a bit happy, but when I walked into my room after, I felt freaked out. I mean, I've been practically worshipping this woman for years. She's all over my walls. I run a Tumblr blog, all about her. For fuck's sake, my URL is 'fyeahelsafrost'. God." Kristoff gives a light laugh, I frown at him,

"This is no laughing matter Mr. Bjorgman. My whole life has been turned upside down and I don't know how to feel about it."

"I wasn't laughing at your predicament. I was laughing at the fact that you have a Tumblr blog dedicated to her." I slap his shoulder and chuckle.

"Hey, it's a pretty successful blog. I have over five thousand followers on it."

"Whatever you say, Anna. So what are you gonna do now?" I haven't thought about that.

"You know what? I don't know. But the only thing I do know, is that I wanna meet her."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Two updates in a day! Yay! Enjoy :)

**Chapter Four:**

**Anna POV:**

"I don't know how I'm gonna do it, but I'm gonna find a way to meet her. I mean, she's my mom and she's been sending those cards to me all this time, so that must count for something right? That could mean that she wants to meet me too, don't you think?" I get up from the bench and face Kristoff. He looks up at me and gives me a slight frown.

"I don't know, Anna," he gets up, "Don't you think that if she really wanted to meet you, she would've done it by now?" I look down at the ground and kick the pebbles. He's not wrong in thinking that.

"I guess, but now's a good a time as any to try and get her attention. I need to meet her. I know I've said that a million times before, but this is for real this time. This is important to me." I start heading back to my house. Kristoff follows.

"Well you're not gonna do this alone," he wraps his arm around my shoulders, "I'm your best friend, so I'm gonna be there for you every step of the way."

"There's no one else I'd rather have by my side," I say to him.

We chat some more and soon enough we're at my house. We go inside and my parents are in the kitchen, preparing breakfast. My dad is the first to look up and greet us.

"Well, hello there Kristoff," my dad waves to the both of us.

"Oh, Kristoff, honey," my mom says, "How are you?"

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Davidson," Kristoff says, "It's nice to see you both. And I'm doing well, thank you." My mother smiles.

"Oh please," she starts, "You know you can call us Elise and Jerry. Or even Mom and Dad. We're practically family." I roll my eyes.

"Mom, please, relax," I laugh. Kristoff and I sit at the table. My parents soon join us with plates of food. We eat and chat for awhile, and then I say it:

"I wanna meet her."

My parents and Kristoff practically choke on their food. I feel my face burning and my heart pounding in my ears. After coughing for a few seconds, my mother is the first to speak.

"Honey," she starts, "Do you really think that's a good idea?" She dabs her mouth with a napkin.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure, Mom," I admit, "But I really feel like I should meet her. I mean, she's my birth mother…I…I need this. This is more than just wanting to meet her as a fan. This is about meeting the woman who gave birth to me. And the fact that it was her that was sending those birthday cards-"

"Now, honey we don't know for sure that it was her…" Mom cuts me off. I slam my hands on the table, making the plates jump, along with my parents and Kristoff.

"It was her, Mom! I know it. It couldn't have been anyone else!" I feel Kristoff put a hand on my shoulder. I sweep it away.

"Anna," my dad says in a strict tone, "I don't think that you're thinking clearly. And your mother and I both agree that it is _not_ a good idea for you to meet this woman. You don't know anything about her." I scoff at him.

"God! I know everything about her!" I raise my voice at him. Big mistake. He follows my example and also slams his hands on the table, startling everyone.

"Yes, you do, but as a crazed fan," he retorts, "You know nothing about the way she is in real life, as a person. All you care about is what movies she stars in, or what she says in interviews. Anna, she's not your parent. We are," he gestures to himself and Mom, "We are _your parents_. Please, Anna, try to understand." I close my eyes and take a breath. I sit back down.

"I apologize. To all of you. I won't bring it up again." I pick up my fork and eat the rest of my food in silence, holding back the tears threatening to fall. In the corner of my eye I can see Kristoff staring at me, sadly.

Later in the night, I'm in my room, sitting by the window, watching people going for a stroll in the park across the street. My phone starts to ring. I get up and walk to my bed to sit on it. I pick up my phone from its place on the night stand. It's Kristoff. I sigh and answer it.

"Hello?" I say.

"Okay, so I know you probably don't wanna talk about her right now, but I found a way that you can meet your Elsa."

"Listen, Kristoff," I start, "You heard my parents: I'm can't. Like ever." I fall back onto the pillows, staring up to the ceiling.

"Yeah, I know," he says, "But guess what? You're eighteen. You can do whatever the hell you want now. I have a car. I can drive us to L.A. There's gonna be this big LGBT event there. It's, like, Pride Month or somethin'. And guess what? She's gonna be there! As their guest of honor or some shit." With every word, my heart quickens in pace. I sit back up in my bed and think over his idea.

"When's the event?"

"It's in a day or so. Look, I know it's a longshot, but we're not that far from L.A. I mean, we're in San Francisco, so that's gotta be like a six hour drive or somethin' right?" He's right.

"Kristoff, I don't know. I don't wanna get in trouble. And what would I even say to my parents?"

"Don't say anything." My eyes widen.

"What?! I can't just up and leave without notice. This is a big deal. They'll think I've been kidnapped or something. They'll freak the fuck out."

"Look, Anna," he starts, "I know this is a big deal to you. You really wanna meet her and for a good ass reason too. This is probably gonna be your only chance for a long time. This event thing, she's gonna be doing meet-and-greets and a speech thing and there's this big party. Anna, this is your chance." I let his words sink in.

"So…when do we leave?" I grin and feel my heart flutter.

"Yes!" He exclaims, "Now that's the Anna I know and love. I say we wait until midnight, or until you parents go to sleep, and we just go tonight." God, I didn't think we'd leave so soon. But I have to.

"Okay," I breathe, "Tonight. I'll text you when they're asleep. I'll leave them a note or something."

"Alright," he says, "And, Anna? I'm proud of you. Everything's gonna be okay."

"Okay. Talk to you soon, bye." And with that I hang up and start packing.

A few hours later and it's midnight and my parents are dead asleep. I text Kristoff to tell him that it's time. I write my parents a note while I wait:

"_Dear Mom and Dad: I know this may be scary for you, seeing that your daughter is gone, but don't worry, it's not for long. I've gone with Kristoff to see my birth mom, Elsa Frost. I know you said not to, but I have to. I need to see her. I need to meet her. This is important. If you love me you'll understand. I don't expect you to be completely okay with this, but know this: I love you both. I'll be back soon._

_Love, Anna."_

I leave it on my bed and make my way out, down the stairs, out of the house, and into Kristoff's car, on my way to an uncertain future.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** So this is probably one of the shorter chapters. I wanted to save the big stuff for chapter 6, when the Pride event takes place. Thanks for the nice reviews by the way :)

**Chapter Five:**

**Anna POV:**

"Oh my god! Kristoff! This is amazing! I can't believe we're in L.A.!" I poke my head out the window to take it all in: the sun, the smells, the sights. Everything just like I pictured. In the distance I can see the Hollywood letters on the mountain.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Kristoff asks.

"'Pretty cool'? Are you kidding? This is amazing!" I pull myself back into the car and start jumping in my seat. I've always wanted to visit L.A. even before finding out about my birth mom. L.A. is so beautiful and sunny and filled with wonders.

"Alright there feisty pants," Kristoff jokes, "Let's relax, 'kay? We gotta find some sort of hotel or somethin'. Then we can do some sight-seeing and find out about your mom."

"I think I saw a cheap-ish hotel down there," I say, pointing behind us. Kristoff smiles and makes a U-turn to head over towards the hotel.

Once we arrive, Kristoff parks the car. We unload our bags and make our way into the hotel. We get a room and square everything away. After settling in, we head back to his car.

"So, what now?" Kristoff asks as he leans against the car.

"Well, where's this event taking place that you told me about?"

"In some park, and then in some club. Here," he pulls out his phone, "I got all of the details in here." He puts the address into the GPS.

"Hmm," I say, looking at the screen, "It doesn't seem like it's far…"

"Yeah, but it's not until five thirty, and it's," he looks at his watch, "currently eight forty-five. We drove all night, but I'm not tired. And I know you're not tired since you slept the whole way here. So whaddya say we go out to eat and then check out the sights. Maybe go out to the beach, go to some stores, maybe go to the Walk of Fame?"

"I love it!" I squeal, "You're the best, Kristoff! Let's go!"

**Elsa POV:**

I never knew how much I missed bubble baths until now. It's so much fun and relaxing. Yesterday was one of the longest days of my life. What with back-to-back interviews and talk shows, I'm glad to be not busy, even if only for awhile. Cassandra promised today would be my relaxing day, well until later today. There's some event for an LGBT thing. I'm happy to go, but I'm just tired, but it should be fun. I hope. Cassie's gone off to some meetings and won't be back 'til late afternoon. I think she said it starts around five. It's just good to sit back, relax, and not have people constantly asking me the same questions over and over. I'm knocked out of my thoughts by my cellphone ringing. I lift my arm out of the water and shake off the dripping water. I reach over the edge of the tub and down to the floor, where my phone is. I pick it up and answer, knowing it's Cassie.

"Well, hello there beautiful!" I say with a smile.

"Well hello my darling. How are you doing?" Cassie asks.

"I'm doing pretty well. Just relaxing in the tub, wishing you were here. Whatcha up to?"

"Mmm, I wish I was there too. Well, I just got done with some meetings, now I'm on a break. I was just calling to check up on you. I know yesterday was tiring. Plus, I wanted to remind you, in case you forgot, about the Pride event today. You are their guest of honor after all, Els."

"Oh, I remember. Can't exactly forget a thing like that. I'm pretty excited for it. And yeah, yesterday was pretty grueling, but I had you so it wasn't that bad." I smile as I hear her chuckling.

"I love you." She says.

"And I love you."

"Well, Els, the event starts promptly at five thirty, but we need to be there at five on the dot to get you ready and meet with the coordinators. The event will mostly involve you meeting and talking people, you know how that sort of thing goes. And of course, there will be live performances by some local and some popular bands, but since you are the event's guest of honor, you're the centerpiece." There she goes: talking all business-like.

"Oh gee," I joke, "I love it when you talk dirty to me."

"Ha ha, Elsa," she deadpans, "Anyways, just be ready by four. Wear something casual, yet cool. Shouldn't be too hard, right?" I can practically see the smirk on her face.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. See you in a few hours. Love you, Cassie."

"Love you too, Elsie." With that, I hang up and put my phone back on the floor. I lean my head back and close my eyes, soaking in every ounce of peace I can get.

**Anna POV:**

These past few hours have been absolutely heaven. We went to a local IHOP and had the most amazing breakfast. We then hit up some stores and bought some L.A. souvenirs and some fancy designer clothes. Then we walked up and down the Hollywood Walk of Fame until we found Elsa's. It was pretty awesome. Hers was right in front of the Kodak Theatre. After that we drove to the beach and walked on the shoreline. We got tired after awhile and then went back to Kristoff's car to drive to the LGBT event, it was getting close to five. While driving, Kristoff started an unusual conversation.

"So, uh, Anna, how ya doin'?" His voice was weird. He's been acting strange ever since we left the beach.

"Uh, I'm fine. Or at least as good as can be expected. Are you okay, Kristoff?" I look at him and his face is redder than my hair, which is clashing with his sand blond hair.

"Uh, yeah, yeah, yeah," he's nervous for whatever reason, I can tell, "I was just wondering that if, or when, this is all over, maybe you and I can go on a date? That is if you want to, 'cause I don't know if you like me. I like you, a lot. I-I just wanted to ask you on a date, is all. So, yes? I mean, I guess you don't have to answer now, but-" I stop him.

"Whoa slow down," I say, "You're rambling."

"Oh," he frowns, "I guess so."

"And anyway," I smile, blushing, "I thought this was a date…" His eyes widen. He takes his eyes off the road and looks at me.

"Oh! Well yeah I guess this can be a date. So does that mean you like me?" I nod, tucking loose strands of hair behind my ear. He lets go of the wheel and hugs me.

"Kristoff!" I yell, "Eyes on the road! Hands on the wheel!" The car swerves a little, but everything is fine.

"Sorry! Sorry!" He grins and goes back to driving like a normal person. He looks at me out of the corner of his eyes and we both start laughing. I hear music in the distance and see rainbow flags whipping in the wind.

"Look!" I point in front of us, "We're here!"

Somewhere, in that park, is my mother. I'm as ready as I'll ever be.

**A/N:** Please leave a review, thanks :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Sorry for the long-ish wait for me to update. So this will probably be one of the longer chapters which. A lot of stuff is gonna happen in this chapter. So with that, enjoy. And if you'd like, please leave a review; they're much appreciated. Thanks :)

**Chapter Six:**

**Anna POV:**

So I am beyond nervous. One reason is the obvious one: I'm gonna meet her, my birth mom, freaking Elsa Frost. And the second reason is that this is now an official date, with Kristoff. I feel more freaked out about the second reason. Ugh. I mean, it's not like I've never thought about it, I really like Kristoff. He's such a great guy and he's been my best friend since middle school. If anything, I wouldn't rather be with anyone else, especially now, with all of this stuff going on. My parents would be glad to know that I'm now dating Kristoff.

Oh God, my parents. They probably know by now that I've gone. I've turned my phone off just for that reason. I'm positive I have a million voicemails and texts from them. I don't know if Kristoff has gotten any from them. I have no doubt that they know where I am; I was pretty determined to meet Elsa. They're probably driving to L.A. now. Who knows?

I look out the window as Kristoff pulls into a parking spot. A big banner that reads "PRIDE 2014" is displayed on an arch at the entrance of the park. On the trees there are rainbow bows tied on the trunks and balloons attached to the branches.

"Looks festive," Kristoff says. I turn to him and smile. He winks at me, "Let's go and find your mother." I feel sick to my stomach.

"Let's just look around for a bit and have fun," I say to him, clutching his arm, "I just wanna soak up what I have left of a normal life. Plus, I wanna spend more time with you, on this so-called 'date'." He smiles at me, understanding. We leave the car, and make our way into the park, hand-in-hand, and oddly enough, I feel right at home with him here.

**Elsa POV:**

I stare out into the crowd through a crack in the curtains: hundreds of people are out there, here to see me and to hear what I have to say, and even meet me, up close and personal. In the distance there are booths with vendors selling Pride merchandise ranging from rainbow hats and shirts to well-known LGBT artists' music, art, and even movies, like mine. There's a decent sized Ferris wheel off to the side surrounded by multiple stages where local bands are playing. And on this stage, where I am, there's practically a billboard overhead with my face on it.

The venue is really well put together. But I'm falling apart. I am so nervous. I really want to give off the right impression, that I'm not someone just seeking attention. I really want them to know that I'm me, one hundred percent. I'm not just another face waiting for praise. I want to make something out of all this. I feel a hand on my shoulder, knocking out of my thoughts. I turn to who the hand belongs to: Cassandra. I smile.

"You alright?" She asks. I nod at her, putting my hand over hers.

"Yeah, I'm good," I reassure her, squeezing her hand, "Just a little nervous is all. It was hard enough coming out on national television, but now I have to talk about it all here." I give her a light laugh. She gives me a shrug in return.

"Well," she starts, "Here you are among friends, not enemies. These people want to hear your story; they want to see you; they want to meet you; they wanna get to know you. This is _your _time. This is all yours. No one here is gonna antagonize you. I promise." I know she's right, but I can't help but feel nervous.

"I know that," I say, "But there's this feeling in the pit of my stomach that I can't shake. Like there's someone here that I cannot let down, ya know?" She tilts her head and sighs.

"You're right, there is. It's all those kids that will now grow up with someone like them to look up to. All those people whose lies you've changed forever. You," she points at me, "are that 'someone' who they're gonna look up to." She gives me a peck on the cheek and pulls me into a hug. I hug her back.

"Okay," she says, slowly pulling away from our hug, "Let's go sort things out and get ready for your big show, huh?"

**Anna POV:**

So far, this date has been perfect. There have been moments where I've even forgotten the real reason why we're here. Kristoff is really the perfect guy for me. How could I not see this earlier? Today has been a day to remember.

The Pride event is pretty neat too. We rode the Ferris wheel three times. After the third time, I got too dizzy so we just walked around for a bit and looked at the merchandise vendors were selling.

"Hey, Anna," Kristoff called to me, pulling my attention away from the rainbow bracelets, "There's rainbow shirts with Elsa's face on them." I walked over to where he was, weaving through the river of people walking in all directions. He was right; there were tons of shirts with her face on them. I raised my eyebrows at him and smiled.

"Well," I started, putting my hands behind my back, leaning back on forth, "We wouldn't be very good fans if we didn't buy one…" He laughs and pulls out his wallet, handing twenty bucks to the vendor. Kristoff grabs an extra large for himself and hands me a small. They were rather nice shirts. And I gotta say, the rainbow colors really complimented Elsa's face.

"Well, I just realized how creepily weird this is." I say.

"What is?" Kristoff asks, putting the shirt over the one he was wearing. I did the same.

"I'm wearing a shirt with my mother's face on it," I whispered.

"Think of it this way," he starts, "Everyone is." He gives me a huge grin and gives me a pat on the back.

**Elsa POV:**

"So, what's gonna happen first is you're gonna go out on stage and talk about, well, what's happened recently and, maybe, not so recently, like your past and stuff. Then after all of that, we have a nice little set up where your fans can come up to talk to you and get your autograph and all that jazz. And no worries; there will be lots of security, 'cause who knows with this crowd, eh?" I raise my eyebrows at Todd, the event coordinator as he points behind him to the crowds with his thumb. He's a bit out there, but it's refreshing.

"Well," I start. "That all sounds wonderful, but I don't think I'm gonna need extra, or even lots, of security. I mean look around you; I'm surrounded by people like me, and people that like me and stuff. I don't think anyone will try anything, really."

"Elsa," Cassie starts. "I don't think that having no security around you is such a great idea. I-" Todd puts his hand up, cutting Cassie off. He takes my hand into his.

"Look," he says. "I know you're vision of the world is that it's a 'wholesome' place, "I furrow my eyebrows and open my mouth to say something, but he cuts me off, "But that's not how it is. Even the most peaceful and loving of people have bodyguards and security. What I can do is lessen the amount of security officers you have around you."

"I guess that works," I say. Todd nods.

"It's in your best interest, Miss Frost," he says, giving me a squeeze on the shoulder before leaving us. Cassie waves goodbye at him. She takes a few steps forward and turns to face me.

"'Oh I don't think security is necessary, so just let people come and attack me'," she waves her hands up in the air, mimicking me. More like mocking. I stare at her with my arms crossed, smirking.

"Oh come on, Cass, it's not," I say. "And I don't sound like that."

"Elsa," she says. "I love you, but sometimes you can be really dumb. Who knows what kind of people are out there?! There are people who hate you so much that they wanna hurt you, especially since you came out. And there are even people who love you too much that can hurt you. Get real about this. I still think you should have as much security as you can get. At least until the 'hype' of you coming out dies down."

"Relax, Cass," I say, grabbing her shoulders. "Nothing bad is gonna happen to me." I kiss her on the forehead.

"I promise."

**Kristoff POV:**

Oh man! This is great! I can't believe I'm on a date with the most wonderful girl in the world. This day has been absolutely amazing. Anna is absolutely amazing. Pride is such a cool place to be right now: so many rides and bands and every moment spent with Anna is perfection.

I mean, I wish we were here under different circumstances. The whole "long-lost mother" thing is a bit of a downer, but I'm here for her every step of the way. I still can't even believe it. I mean, Elsa Frost is her mother. That's quite a lot to digest.

I see Anna now and she seems really happy, at least on the outside. Maybe it's just the cotton candy making her smile like that, but being here in L.A. really put some pep in her step. But I guess the whole "finding out" about her birth mom really put her down. And being here is kind of a mixed bag since she's here to meet her birth mom, but she's also in a new place having fun, with me.

"Kristoff!" she calls my name, and I look over to her. "They have carnival games! I bet I can beat you at Whack-a-Mole!" She makes a beeline over to the Whack-a-Mole booth and I follow.

A few games later, she really does beat me. She wins herself one big stuffed reindeer with rainbow hooves and hands it to me.

"For you," she says, holding out the reindeer in front of her. "For the best friend and boyfriend, I guess, in the whole world!" Her face is beet red, and I can feel my ears burning at her words. I take the reindeer and give her a goofy grin.

"Thanks, Anna," I say. "So we've put a label on this, huh?" She looks away from me grinning, tucking a lock of hair that came loose from her braids behind her ear. She gives me a light push and I laugh.

"Shut up," she says. "It only makes sense, I mean we've been friends forever. I don't see a point in waiting until the moment feels right until we 'label' this, as you say. We're boyfriend and girlfriend now…if you wanna be…?"

"Of course I do!" The sudden raise in my voice startles her. "Sorry, but yeah I do. I really, really like you, Anna. I have for a long time, so I'm glad you do too now." I tuck the reindeer under one of my arms and with my free hand, I take Anna's. She looks down to our joined hands and smiles.

"This has been a perfect day, Kristoff," she says, grinning ear-to-ear.

"I think so too, Anna." With that, I step closer to Anna and lean my head down to kiss her. The perfect moment.

**Anna POV:**

Oh my gosh. He's gonna kiss me. What do I do? I've never been kissed before. He's getting closer now. Oh gosh, oh gosh. Oh fuck it. Just go for it, Anna.

I tilt my head up and lean forwards on my toes. Our lips meet and it's literally one the best moments of my life. All the noise around us fades into emptiness. Everyone around us disappears. It's just us in the world. The kiss is perfect. It's the icing on the cake of this day. Until…

"Anna!" A voice calls. "Is that you?! Honey! It's me! Anna?!" We break away from each other looking towards the voice. Oh my gosh. It's my mom, with my dad not too far behind her. Lucky for us there's quite the crowd in between us and them. But they still see us. I grab Kristoff's hand and run off into the opposite direction of my parents.

"Come on!" I yell. "We gotta hide or something!" We weave our way through the sea of people towards the stage where Elsa is supposed to make her appearance.

"Holy crap!" Kristoff yells. "I didn't know they knew where we were!"

"Me neither, but I kinda figured they'd eventually find us, since I was so adamant about finding Elsa!" As we near the stage, there's an even bigger crowd of people.

"I think we're good, Anna," Kristoff looks behind us, I follow suit. I don't see my parents anywhere.

"I guess we lost 'em," I say.

"Good timing, too," Kristoff gestures towards the lights. They were dimming, just as the stage was lighting up. The crowd erupts in cheers, chanting Elsa's name. My heart begins to pound in my chest. Kristoff squeezes my hand and leads me closer to the stage. We are near the front of the crowd now, about fifteen feet away from the stage.

Any minute now, she's gonna be on that stage. For the first time ever, I'm gonna see her, in person. I feel like I might barf. Kristoff, sensing my nervousness, wraps his arm around me and hands me the reindeer to hold. It makes me feel better.

"So have you given any thought to what you'll name it?" I ask Kristoff, yelling over the roar of the crowd.

"Who? The reindeer?" Kristoff looks at it. "Hmmm…I think I'll name it Sven." I smile at him. "Any thought as to what you'll say to Elsa if and when you meet her?"

"I have no idea."

**Elsa POV:**

Holy fuck. This is it. You'd think that as an actress I wouldn't have much of a problem with public speaking, but you'd be wrong. Plus this is so different than acting. This is me being me, and not some role. This is all me. And I've never been so nervous. What do I even say? I should've taken this speech-writing thing a bit more seriously. I look at the paper in my hands of the speech I've prepared. I give it a once-over. This is complete crap. I crumble it up and toss it to Cassie. She gives me a wide-eyed look.

"What are you doing?" She asks. "This is your speech."

"I'm gonna try something new," I say, straightening out my outfit.

"But you worked on this all night!"

"I'm not gonna use it. It's complete crap. So I'm just gonna speak from the heart." One of the stage workers hands me a microphone.

"But, Elsa," she starts. Another stage worker begins the countdown from five for the curtain to rise. I look to Cassie and start walking forward towards the curtain.

"Let it go, Cass," I smile. And with that, the curtains rise and the crowd erupts in cheers and the flashing of cameras. Here we go. I lift the microphone and say:

"Good evening, L.A.! How are we this evening?" The crowd responds in cheers.

"Well first off, I wanna say thank you to Pride for having me as a guest of honor, that's very kind of you. And I wanna say thanks to all who have shown me support in the last few days since my coming out." The crowd erupts in applause. As it dies down I begin my "from the heart" speech.

"So I prepared a little speech thing, but I decided last minute that I wasn't gonna say that one, and instead would give you a speech from the heart, much to my girlfriend's dismay. She really wanted me to use my written speech since I worked so hard on it, but I thought my written speech was a load of crap," which incites laughter from the audience, "So here's my new speech:

"My whole life, I hid who I was, from everyone. I made sure to never tell a soul. And it hurt, a lot. When I was a teenager, I had trouble finding myself, for a lot of reasons, but it wasn't until I met Cassandra Carver, my girlfriend and publicist, in my twenties, that I truly found myself. She's the love of my life and the best damn publicist in Hollywood. She truly changes my life for the better. And it wasn't 'till I met her, that I felt truly whole, as if I'd found myself at last.

"But I wasn't whole. I was still lying to everyone. And she was hiding, too, at the time. We hid our relationship from our loved ones. No one knew. But of course, all of that has changed. Growing up, I didn't have anyone I looked up to that was like me. But now, I can be the person I needed most when I was young. I can be that role model for people who are like me or will be like me. I can help people, either directly or indirectly, find themselves and feel normal and not feel so alone. Representation is important. It's important that we can see ourselves positively represented in society and feel important, and not feel like complete outcasts. I'm here, today, to tell you and anyone you know that if you feel alone, you're not." The audience explodes into applause and cheers. Cassie comes from backstage and gives me hug. I tell the audience that she's the Cassandra I was talking about earlier. The crowd starts to chant: Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!

I smile at her and say, "Let's give the people what they want." She smiles back at me and leans into my lips, kissing me wholeheartedly. The crowd gets even louder.

**Anna POV:**

Elsa finished her speech with absolute finesse. She then added that she would be at the booth next to the stage to speak with fans and such for the rest of the evening. She went backstage hand-in-hand with her girlfriend. A band then started setting up to play on the stage. Kristoff and I made our way to the booth to get in line to meet Elsa. The line was already huge, and hiding from my parents would prove to be difficult since we were now in plain sight.

Elsa's words were beautiful. My eyes stung with tears. I wiped them away and looked up at Kristoff, who's now holding Sven.

"Well that was something, huh?" Kristoff said.

"You betcha," I say. "Look, now since we're pretty much in plain sight, I think we should garner up some sort of disguise. Plus these shirts are sort of bright and really attract attention."

"Yeah," Kristoff agrees. "Who knows where your parents are now? I mean, they could still be searching the audience, but I don't know." We both take our shirts off, and I'm grateful that we kept our other shirts on under these rainbow ones. I look at the shirt in my hands and think of what to do.

"What if we put them on our heads? Like a turban thing, headdress thing…?" I look up at Kristoff and he has the same clueless look I have on. He shrugs and says it's worth a shot. He looks over to a booth at our right and his eyes widen.

"Wait here," he hands me Sven and his shirt. He comes back with those silly oversized sunglass things. And of course, they're rainbow colored. I smile at him.

"Kristoff, this is perfect!" We put out shirts on our heads and put on the sunglasses. We look ridiculous, but we're pretty much unrecognizable. Good thing, too, because my parents are coming this way.

"Oh jeez," Kristoff says. "Show time." He picks up Sven and tries to look natural. I tuck my braids into the shirt-turban, since they're a dead giveaway. My parents look scared. I feel bad, but at the same time, I need to do this. I need to meet the woman who gave birth to me.

Mom searches every face for mine, while Dad stands on his toes and cranes his neck to look among the crowds walking by. Mom's eyes fall on me for a few seconds and then to Kristoff. She quickly moves on, however, and calls Dad over that they should look at the back of the line. As they walk away, the line begins to move forward. I'm that much closer to Elsa.

An hour passes and we are only a few people away from meeting Elsa. I take the sunglasses off and take the shirt off of my head. Kristoff follows suit. I grip his hand and take a deep breath. I can hear her voice. We're getting closer. And I'm getting that much closer to passing out.

"Kristoff," I gasp, startling him. "I can't do this!" He grabs my shoulders, turning me towards him.

"Listen to me," he says. "You can so totally do this. Just approach her as a fan, then drop the bomb. Or just say you need to speak with her in private, because that's quite the bomb to drop." His eyes dart to the people around us. I obviously wasn't just gonna up and say "Hey you're my mom, hi!" I'm not stupid.

"Okay, okay," I say. "I….I…Don't think I can do this. Just hold my hand the whole time, okay?" He nods and kisses me on the forehead. We're only one person away and I hear her laugh. Her laugh sounds like mine. Is this even real?

**Elsa POV:**

I say goodbye to Brad and he walks away with a smile on his face, as most of them have. And now new fans approach: a young woman and man. The young woman has red hair in two braids. She has freckles all over her face and her eyes are these big pools of blue. The young man with her has beach blond hair and light brown eyes. He's quite a large guy and she's rather petite. She looks extremely nervous and he looks kind of scared.

"Well hello there," I say with a smile. "I'm Elsa Frost. What are your names?"

"I…um…I am…Anna. My name is Anna." She extends her arm, shaking. I take her hand and shake it, letting my hand linger to calm her nerves. She gives me a smile.

"I'm Kristoff," the young man says, nodding to me.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Anna and Kristoff. Are you two dating by any chance?" They both nod and smile. "Well you two are very cute together." They just stand there awkwardly, which is not uncommon in my fan encounters, but this is getting ridiculous.

"So would you like me to sign anything? Would you like to take a picture with me?" I raise my eyebrows at them as I stand from my chair. Kristoff nudges Anna, breaking her out of her daze.

"Oh," she says. "Yes. Absolutely. Picture good. I mean, a picture would be very nice." She reaches in her bag and pulls out a camera. She hands it to Cassie and they make their way around the booth to me. I place myself in between then and put my arms around them. Cassie takes the picture and hands Anna back her camera with a smile.

"Well it was nice meeting you," I say, sitting back down. I see Kristoff nudge Anna with his elbow again.

"Actually, Miss Frost?" I look at her.

"Yes?" I kindly say.

"There was actually something I needed to tell you…"

"Okay, sweetie," I say, she steps closer to me and I take her hand looking up at her. "What is it?"

"I'm y-" She's cut off by a set of voices.

"There you are! We've been looking everywhere for you! Do you have any idea what a panic you've put us through?" I look behind Anna and see the silhouettes of which the voices belong to. I'm guessing they're her parents. Then the silhouettes become visible people, and then into familiar faces. My heart stops. I stand up. Jerry and Elise. I haven't seen them in 18 years. What are they doing here?

"Jerry? Elise? What are you doing here?" They look horrified, mirroring my own face. I never thought I'd see them again. "What's going on?"

"Hey Frosty!" I hear a voice coming from one of the fans in front of the booth. I turn to where the voice is coming from. Three gunshots ring through the air and I fall to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** So so so sorry it took me so long to update. I had major trouble with my laptop and had to get it fixed (it took longer than I thought it would) plus I just had no idea how to go about writing this chapter. Here it is though. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry again.

Feel free to leave a review :)

Flashbacks in italics.

**Chapter Seven:**

**Elsa POV:**

Am I dead? Am I asleep? Everything is black, but I feel awake. I can't hear anything, or feel anything. Is this some sort of weird dream? What even happened? I hear a ringing noise in my ears. I can feel myself coming back to wherever I am. I can feel myself falling, as if back in place.

I can hear someone talking, but their voice is distant and muffled. The air around me feels thick and I'm finding it difficult to breathe. All of a sudden I hear a rapid beeping noise to my left. The ringing in my ears starts to fade away. My ears start ringing. Then the voice becomes closer and clear.

"…sa! Elsa!" I slowly open my eyes to see Cassie standing over me, concern etched on her face. "Elsa. Can you hear me, sweetie?" I felt her slip her hand into mine. The rapid beeping had reduced to an occasional beep. I gave her a slight nod and a tired smile.

"What happened?" My voice is raspy and low; it doesn't sound like me. I look at my surroundings: I'm in a bed with white sheets and railings on the sides; there's a window overlooking what looks like a parking lot to my right; the sky is a dark blue, so it could be early morning or late afternoon; in the room there's a rolling stool and a regular chair. It didn't take me long to realize that I'm in a hospital. But why?

"Elsa, you really don't remember?" Cassie gives my arm a light squeeze and tilts her head, as if the reason for me being here is obvious, but I can't really remember the last 24 hours.

"The last thing I remember is meeting these two kids: one had red hair in braids and the other had blonde hair. I don't remember anything after that. I'm missing something big, aren't I, Cass? I can tell, since it looks like you've been crying" She gives me a sad smile and sighs.

"You don't know the half of it," she starts. "Elsa, you…you were shot…three times. Once in the chest and twice in the abdomen."

_ I heard the shots before I felt them. And boy, did I feel them. It's like no pain I've ever felt before: I could feel myself torn up by the bullets, but I can't move; I'm in shock. I can hear the chaos exploding around me: people running off away from the danger, screams of terror._

_ "Oh god! Elsa! Elsa!" Cassie fell to her knees, hovering over me, pressing her hands onto my wounds. I groaned and attempted to push her hands away, but I could barely move my hands, let alone my arms. "I know it hurts, baby, but I have to try and stop the bleeding. Someone call an ambulance!" _

_ "I've called them," a voice from behind Cassie said, "They're on their way!"_

_ "Hnnng…C-c-ass…" I called out to her, weakly, "I-I love you…o…okay?" Cassie shook her head, tears spilling out of her eyes._

_ "Elsa, no. We're not doing that. We are not saying goodbye, okay? You're gonna be fine, okay?" My eyes started to droop. I was succumbing to the blood loss. "Elsa! Stay with me, come on!" _

_ Everything went black. _

"I remember…"

"Luckily, there wasn't major damage, especially in your chest. God, Els, I almost lost you." With that, I pulled her hand to my lips and gave it a kiss.

"You'll never lose me, Cassandra. Never. I love you."

"I love you too."

**Anna POV:**

"…and don't even think about running off again, especially to the hospital," my mom lectures us, "We know you're thinking about it, so don't even try." I look down at the bed sheets. We were back in the hotel Kristoff and I booked. After what happened with Elsa getting shot, my mom has not let me out of her sight. Immediately after the paramedics rushed Elsa away, my parents took Kristoff and me to the hotel.

"Mom, please," I plead with her, "Can we just stop by the hospital, just to make sure she's okay? She is related to me after all." My mother's eyes soften and she takes a seat next to me.

"Anna, I understand that you're worried about her. I know I am too. But this has gone on too long. I mean you just up and left in the middle of the night with Kristof and we were so worried that something could've happened to you bot. And thank God nothing did." She puts her arm around me and gives me a squeeze. My eyes meet Kristoff's from across the room. He's leaning against the wall next to the window. And my dad is sitting in a chair in the corner looking at his phone.

"Okay," I start, "I know it was wrong of me to just leave like that, especially after you told me I couldn't go, but can you blame me? After the bombshell you two dropped on me, I couldn't resist. She's my birth mom, and that's just crazy! I love you, Mom, I do, but I wanna know her. I wanna know Elsa. I think I deserve that much, to at least just talk to her a bit more. Please, Mom? Please?" I look at her and give her my best puppy eyes. I can hear my dad lightly chuckling in the corner. My mom looks at me for a bit and then looks over to my father, getting up.

"What do you think, Jerry?" My father looks up from his phone, slipping off his glasses.

"We made this decision 18 years ago, Elise."

**Elsa POV:**

"So I guess all those interviews I had for the week are to be cancelled, huh?" I look at Cassie and she smiles at me, chuckling.

"Well obviously, Elsa. And everything's cancelled for at least a few months; you need to heal."

"Please, Cassie. I'm fine. I could leave here tomorrow if I really wanted to."

"Yeah, if you even try to sit up, you'll tear your stitches. You are not leaving here just yet." With that she plopped down next to the bed in the chair pulling out her phone, for work, no doubt. She starts to type away, but I reach over with my arm and cover her phone screen with my hand.

"Hey," I call to her, "Don't worry about work right now, okay?" She gives me a strange look and gently pushes my hand away, but holds it in her own and continues typing with the other.

"Elsa, it's my job. I gotta handle your image. Want me to not do my job and make you look bad?" She chuckles and looks back down at her phone. I look around at the room and sigh loudly.

"Well, I just find it ridiculous that you don't even wanna just talk, now that I'm actually awake. I spent the whole day unconscious. My voice is ick. I feel ick. If that's the way you want it then…I'll sleep." My voice was absolutely dripping with sarcasm and I was really adding some cheesy over-dramatics. She looks up from her phone eyebrows raised and just looks at me. I tilt my head and smile. She sighs and asks me:

"Are you in any pain, Elsa?"

"Not really," I say, "I mean I can feel some pain, but whatever they're giving me seems to work." She doesn't look convinced. Now she puts her phone away, for real.

"You don't have to be strong. If you're in pain, just say so and I'll get the nurse to give you some medication…" She starts to get up from the chair, but I grab her wrist to pull her back. As I lift my arm higher, I wince and she notices.

"Okay, so the pain is there," I tell her, "But I can power through it. I really don't wanna sleep yet. I'll tell you if it's more than I can handle." She sits back down and holds my hand in hers.

"You're crazy, but okay." She leans forward and kisses my forehead.

**Anna POV:**

I cannot believe my parents are actually taking me to the hospital to see Elsa. Kristoff and I are sitting in the back seat of my parents car, all of us in silence, only the radio playing some country station. My dad switches the radio off as we approach the hospital. I can see some paparazzi lurking around the entrance.

"Okay," my dad starts, "Here we are." He pulls into a parking space and turns the car off. We all take our seatbelts and get out of the car. I turn to face the hospital and my heart starts racing. I put my hands over my chest and take a deep breath. Kristoff walks over to me and puts his arm around me.

"Are you alright?" He asks me. I look up at him.

"Let's just say good thing we're at a hospital right now because I might have a heart attack." He chuckles and pulls me into a hug.

"Everything is gonna be fine," he whispers in my ear. We pull away from each other smiling. My parents break the silence and make their way over to us.

"So how are we gonna do this?" I ask them. They look at each other and my dad jingles his car keys.

"Well, you could go in alone or we could go with you. This was your idea after all." Mom says as she takes my hand into hers, a tinge of sadness in her eyes.

"I know this isn't easy for any of us, but I think it would be best if we all went in together. Moral support and all." I say shrugging. "And who knows if we'll even find her, or if they'll even consider letting me see her."

"Well, only one way to find out," Kristoff says. "Let's go inside."

**Cassandra POV:**

I look over at Elsa, who is examining the IV in her hand, wincing whenever she makes a fist. I really should get the nurse for her. She senses me staring at her and looks up at me. I smile at her.

"I know what you're thinking," she says to me, "and I do not need the nurse yet. I feel fine. But I will tell you what I want: I want you to relax." Impossible.

"You not in pain would relax me," I jest. She rolls her eyes and continues looking at the IV in her hand.

"Whatever, Cassie," she smiles, "But can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, sweetie," I reply. She looks down and the smile runs away from her face.

"Can you get me my phone? There's a phone call I need to make."

"If it's your mom, I've already called her." Her eyes widen and she looks at me in shock.

"Well it's not her I need to call, but what the heck? Why'd you do that? She's gonna freak!" I got up from my chair and walked over to my purse sitting on the windowsill to fetch Elsa's phone.

"Elsa, it's not like she wouldn't have found out. The media has been covering your every move for the past month. You really think your mom wouldn't have found out if you hadn't told her? Elsa, you know I'm right. Plus she has a right to know." Elsa huffs a breath.

"You're right, but still…" she mumbles. I hand her her phone, and she scrolls through her contacts and stares at her phone.

"Is everything okay?" I ask. She looks up at me and gives me a smile.

"Yeah, everything is good. Can you actually get me more water and ice? I'm super thirsty."

"Of course," I say, grabbing the water pitcher, "I'll be back in a few minutes." I walk out the door and make my way down the hall towards the ice machine in the waiting room.

I fill the pitcher with some ice and water from the water fountain. Out of the corner of my eye, I see some people make their way into the waiting room. I'm about to turn and leave, but their conversation draws my attention.

"How am I going to get in to see Elsa? It's not like anyone is going to believe that I'm related to her," a girl says.

"We'll figure something out, I mean, maybe we can sneak in to see her," a boy says.

"Kristoff, I don't think that's the wisest idea," another voice says. A man.

"Sneaking in can get you in trouble," a woman says. Someone's phone goes off. One of them quickly picks it up. I make myself look busy by slowly filling the pitcher with water and emptying it a little every time it gets full. It's the woman's phone.

"Hello?" she answers the phone, "Oh, Elsa…wha-what a surprise." I nearly drop the pitcher. It couldn't be the same Elsa. My Elsa. But I'd be stupid to think it wasn't.

**Elsa POV:**

"Yeah, Elise it's me," I say, "Look I don't know what you're doing here in L.A., but I know she's here with you, and I just wanted to let you know that I'm okay. I don't know if you've told her the truth about her adoption, but if you have I want you to let her know I'm okay."

"Elsa, she knows that you're her birth mother." I take in a sharp breath and gulp.

"Oh." I reply. I can hear the heart monitor quicken.

"She wants to meet you, Elsa." There's silence on my part for a few moments. I can't believe she wants to meet me and not as a celebrity, but as the woman who gave birth to her. I don't know how to feel about it. I'm scared, nervous, but mostly scared.

"Hello?" Elise calls out to me.

"I'm still here," I say, "I just…I don't know how to respond to that. I mean…I-I don't know how to feel about that…"

"That's alright," Elise says, "You don't have to do anything. You obviously still have my number, so when you feel ready to respond, you give me a call, okay?"

"Will do," I say and I hang up.

**A/N:** So there it is. Finally. I hope you like it and feel free to leave a review. Sorry again that it took me so long to update.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** So my roommate says I had a couple of typos in my last chapter (no doubt in my other ones too) so just letting y'all know that all mistakes are mine since I don't really ever feel like proofreading. Of course, I notice the big ones and I go back to fix them, but other than that, I don't really catch the little ones or bother to go back and re-upload a whole chapter just for one typo. I'm sure all of you are smart enough to get what I meant to type :) She offered to proofread my chapters, so that's good.

Hope you enjoy and feel free to leave a review; they're always welcome :).

Flashbacks in italics.

**Chapter Eight:**

**Cassandra POV:**

I couldn't believe my ears. Did Elsa have a kid? Were they even talking about the same Elsa? This can't all be true. I turned around and made my way back to Elsa's room, and made sure to hide my face from the people in the waiting room; I know they'd recognize me if they saw my face.

I was approaching Elsa's room and I could feel my stomach churn and my heart was in my throat. I stopped a few feet short from the door and leaned against the wall, pitcher in hand. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes and took a deep breath and gave myself a pep talk in my mind: When you go in there, Cass, you just gotta flat-out ask her. Just ask if it's true. Maybe it isn't and there just happens to be another Elsa in this hospital. Maybe it's all coincidence. She would've told you if she had a baby. Wouldn't she have?

I opened my eyes and pushed myself off the wall. I straightened my back, took in a calming breath and made my way into her room.

"Hey," she said, "Took you long enough. I think my mouth is drier than the Sahara. You alright?" I haven't moved from my spot in the doorway. I took a few steps in before answering her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied as I placed the pitcher on the table with a little more force than I had originally intended; a bit of water sloshed out onto the table and the floor. I turned my head to Elsa and gave her a big grin. She just stared.

"Clearly you're not," she stated, "Wanna talk about it?" She attempts to sit up a bit, but quickly falls back with a groan and noticeable wince. I walk over to her and go to press the call button for a nurse. She grabs my hand, stopping me.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asks. I pull my hand back.

"I'm calling for a nurse. You're clearly in pain and that's not good for you."

"I don't need one right now. I told you that I'm good for now."

"Yeah, well how am I supposed to believe anything you say anymore?" Bad move, Cass.

"Wha…what are you talking about, Cassie?" She asks.

"N-nothing. Just let it go."

**Elsa POV:**

We stare each other down before I break the silence.

"Cassandra," I say, "What is going on?" She crosses her arms and walks over to the door. At first I thought she was going to go get a nurse, but instead she shuts the door and walks back over to me. She pulls the chair closer to the bed and takes a seat. It's another while before she speaks.

"How long were you planning on keeping your child a secret from me?" I'm stunned; completely speechless.

"I-I…I, um, didn't…how-" she cuts me off.

"How did I know? God! This is even worse, knowing it's true. I overheard your daughter in the waiting room talking about it while I was getting you your water." Cassandra looks hurt and confused. But all I can focus on is that she's here: my daughter is here.

"She's here?" My voice sounds tiny and scared. I can feel myself starting to panic.

"God, Elsa. Do you even _care_ that you've been lying to me, for years?" She gets up from the chair and starts to pace in front of my bed.

"I've never lied to you!"

"Yeah? Well you kept this from me! You held back the truth, and a really big truth too. Why didn't you just tell me? This is…this is worse than lying, Elsa."

"I just couldn't. I could never find the right time or the right words…"

"You could've just said, 'Oh hey, by the way, I got pregnant when I was sixteen and have a kid. Just thought you should know. So what's for dinner?'"

"Enough, Cassandra."

"I mean, come on, Elsa! What did you think I would do? Leave you? Dump you? You could've just told-"

"I said, 'Enough'!" I sat up quickly as I said it and I felt my stitches tear. I gasped in pain and fell back onto the pillows. The heart monitor was going crazy and I heard the door blast open. A couple of nurses rushed in asking what had happened. I told them my stitches had torn open. Cassandra had fear in her eyes and tears streaming down her face.

"Okay, Miss Frost," one of the nurses said, "We're gonna give you something for the pain. It'll probably make you groggy, so you should rest. We'll take care of your stitches." I didn't have time to react; she already had a syringe in her hand and inserted whatever was in it into the port of my IV. I immediately felt the effects. I started to close my eyes. Before I completely closed my eyes, I saw Cassandra leave the room.

**Anna POV:**

We sat there in the waiting room for awhile in silence. Then I broke the silence.

"How did you even meet Elsa?" I asked my parents, leaning back into my seat. The waiting room was completely empty, except for us of course. Every now and then a nurse or patient would pass us by, but for the most part, we were the only ones around.

"Well, sweetie," Mom starts, she puts a hand on my knee and leans forward. "Your father and I were trying to have a baby, and we couldn't. I was infertile you see. And one day we decided to adopt instead. It took a long time before we met Elsa. She wasn't necessarily our first choice because we had only met her the day we took you in. And meeting her was chance…"

_"Oh, Jerry," Elise said, "What are we gonna do? We've been looking everywhere and nothing…" Jerry pulls Elise in for a comforting hug and whispers in her ear:_

_ "Don't worry, honey. We'll figure it all out. How about we take a break for today and go out some place nice to eat, huh?" Elise gives him a sad smile and nods. They turn around, hand-in-hand and make their way towards the entrance of the hospital. At that moment a young girl makes her way in. Her belly was swollen: she's pregnant. Another woman is behind her, yelling for a nurse that the girl, her daughter, is in labor._

_ Jerry and Elise look at each other. This is the moment they've been waiting for. Maybe not exactly the way they had imagined it, but this is it. Before Jerry can stop Elise, she makes her way over to the woman and the young girl, who's now situating herself on a wheelchair._

_ "Excuse me," Elise puts her hand on the woman's shoulder. "How old is she?" The woman looks incredibly offended, as if she's expecting Elise to go on a rant about how her daughter is an irresponsible child for getting herself into this._

_ "She's 16," the woman spat. "And she doesn't need any criticism from you." The woman starts to walk off with her daughter, but Elise stops her._

_ "Oh no," Elise says. "I'm not here to criticize. I think I could help." The woman gives Elise a look. One of the nurses takes the young girl to a delivery room. The woman motions of Elise and Jerry to follow her as she makes her way toward the room with her daughter._

_ "My name is Helen, and that's my daughter, Elsa," the woman says. "And just how do you think you can help?" _

_ "I'm Elise and this is my husband Jerry. See, we've been trying to have a child for quite some time now and it's just not working. So we figured we'd adopt instead. We were leaving the hospital when we noticed you and your daughter. I know it's not exactly ideal for a girl to become a mom at such a young age, so maybe we could adopt the baby." Helen looks intrigued and looks over at her daughter who's being situated on a bed, the nurse giving her breathing techniques to ease her pain. Helen crosses her arms and looks back at Elise._

_ "This has been so hard on her. And it's taken a toll on our family. I know she doesn't want to become a mother at such a young age. Now I know she wants to put the baby up for adoption, but she's said she wants to meet the adoptive parents before handing her baby off." Elise and Jerry both nod at Helen. Helen makes her way over to Elsa and takes a seat on the edge of the bed. She holds Elsa's hands, as Elise makes her way into the room. _

_ "Mom," Elsa says. "Who are they?" She looks over at her mom and looks scared. Elise notices how beautiful Elsa is, and so young. Her platinum blonde hair is tired back into a messy ponytail. Her eyes are a dark blue and her complexion, fair. Quite the contrast with her mother who's dark haired and with a slightly less fair complexion._

_ "Elsa," Helen says. "This is Elise and Jerry. They want to adopt the baby." Elsa looks at Elise and then at Jerry. She looks down at her hands, interlaced with her mom's. She bites her lip and nods._

_ "Oh," she says. Elise smiles and looks at Jerry, who makes his way over to Elise, and holds her hand. _

_ Helen kisses Elsa's forehead and whispers something in her ear, which makes Elsa smile. Helen steps out of the room and says that she'll be right back, leaving Elise and Jerry alone with Elsa. _

_ "So you wanna adopt the baby, huh?" Elsa asks. _

_ "Yes, Elsa, we do," Jerry replies. Elise makes her way over to Elsa's bedside. Elsa motions for her that it's okay for her to sit. Elise sits and pulls her wallet out of her purse. She pulls out a business card and hands it to Elsa._

_ "Here," Elise says. "This has our numbers on it and our address. In case you need anything. And we'll answer any questions you have." Elsa takes the card and looks at it. She nods at Elise and smiles._

"So that's how she had your number?" Krsitoff asks. Mom nods and Dad goes on.

"After she had the baby, she asked us not to tell her the name we gave you. We asked why, but she wouldn't say. We knew it was her from day one that was sending you those birthday cards. We just never really admitted it to ourselves. Other than that, she never really intruded or got involved in our lives. Then one day a few years later, we saw her picture in a magazine: she had made it to Hollywood and was becoming a big-time movie star." Dad got up and took the empty seat next to me. Kristoff got up to make room for my mom, who happily took the other seat next to me. They gave me a hug, mirroring the one they gave me the morning of my birthday. Tears came to my eyes.

"I'm sorry that I've caused so much trouble. I love you, Mom. I love you, Dad." At that moment I heard someone walk into the waiting room and over to the vending machines. I looked over to see who it was. It was Elsa's girlfriend and publicist. Cassandra, was it? She looked very upset. She got out a dollar from her pocket and fed it to the vending machine. She punched in a code and waited for her snack to fall down. She crouched down and retrieved her snack and turned around back the way she came from.

"Hey, guys," I say in a hushed tone. "That was Cassandra. That was Elsa's girlfriend." Before my parents have any time to respond or stop me, I jolt up from my seat and follow Cassandra down the hall.

**A/N:** That's that. I hope y'all like it. Reviews are always welcome, and thank you to those who have left such nice ones :)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait. I was busy with school stuff. I don't really have the chapters all ready to go; I write a new one after I've updated the one before. Here ya go and I hope you enjoy :)

Reviews are always welcome, as long as you're not insulting me. People need to know the difference between that and constructive criticism.

**Chapter Nine:**

**Anna POV:**

"Miss Carver, right?" I catch up to her just as she's about to turn the corner. She stops, but doesn't turn around. I walk up behind her and place my hand on her shoulder to gain her attention further. She tenses, but turns around to face me.

"Yes, I'm Cassandra Carver," she gives me what I can only imagine to be a fake smile. "What can I help you with?" I notice her clutching her bag of chips, knuckles white. She's obviously uncomfortable. I take a small step back.

I fiddle with my hands before asking her. "Can I, um, see her? Elsa, I mean. I just…I mean, I was there and I saw it all happen and stuff and I just wanna know she's okay, ya know?" I look up at her and try to read her: she's rather stoic.

"You and half of L.A. were there, kid. And I don't think it's the best idea for you to see her; she needs her rest. Plus, visitation is 'family only'." She gives me a tight smile and starts to turn away from me. Before she can get away I say:

"Well you're not even family, so, I think I should see her…" She stops in her place and I can see her clench her jaw. She faces me and gives me a quick once-over. She tilts her head and looks behind me at my parents and Kristoff.

"You're her, aren't you?" Her question throws me off. What is she talking about? Does she know I'm Elsa's biological daughter? "You're her." It's more of a statement than a question at this point. I look down at my feet and take in a breath.

"I am," I confirm. I look back up at her and her eyes are closed. I guess I just ruined her day, as if it couldn't get any worse. "Look, I don't even know how you found out. Did she talk about me? Or what-" She cuts me off with her hand up.

**Cassandra POV:**

I look at this girl: her freckles scattered across her cheeks and nose, and her red hair pulled into braided pigtails draped over her shoulders onto her chest. Her shirt, clearly from the PRIDE event, was tie-dyed, with Elsa's smiling face plastered on it. She could have at least changed her shirt; it wouldn't make her stick out like a sore thumb. Behind her stood that boy, Christopher, was it? With him, stood her what I assume to be her parents. I pinch the bridge of my nose and shut my eyes before speaking.

"Look, um, Anna, was it?" she nods. "I don't think it's such a great idea for you to be here. I think that it would be best if you all leave. I…this is too much and Elsa needs her rest."

"I think you mean that this is too much for you. I get it, I do, but you have to understand, I need to see the woman who gave birth to me." I give Anna a cold stare. She seems genuine, but she's right, this is too much for me. At this point, some nurses have looked our way; Anna's words have grasped their attention.

"Listen," I raise my voice a bit more, so that all can hear. "You're just a crazed fan and you need to go with your parents, young lady!" I raise my eyebrows at her and dart my eyes to the nurses and the bystanders and back at her, hoping she'll get that this secret cannot get out to the public, not this way. She looks confused, but then her face lights up, as if she realized what I was saying.

"I-I, uh, I understand," Anna says. "We'll leave." She nods and backs away, darting her eyes to the bystanders and back to me, with a look on her face that says this isn't over yet. She reaches her family and turns the corner towards the elevators.

"Excuse me m'am?" I hear a man's voice from behind me. I turn and it's a police officer. "is everything alright?" I shake my head.

"Well," the officer says, "if there's anything we can do to help…" he trails off. A light bulb goes off in my head. "I mean, we are here to takes Miss Frost's statement about what happened to her, so…"

"Well, she's resting," I say, "But you're more than welcome to hang around until she's ready. And there is actually something I need help with. Did you see that family that just left?" He and his partner nod. "See to it that they don't come back into this hospital to bother Elsa again, please."

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter is so short. I meant to make it longer, but I've been busy and I wanted to give you guys something. It's better than nothing. Sorry again for the wait.


End file.
